The Vengeance of Despair
by AidenJovial
Summary: I do NOT own any part of the Elder Scrolls Series but i do have permission from Listenerrayne to use her Characters. After 10 year of being locked in the Imperial Prison in Cyrodiil, Elias Nikhil finally escaped into Skyrim where he meets a caravan of Imperials. What will he do? (By the way Elias is NOT a part of the caravan)
1. Finally Home!

Elias Nikhil slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He rose up but while still sitting on the ground, and glanced up to where he just fell from.

"Damn." he said patting the dirt off of him, "I got to be more careful. I don't wanna make to much noise.".

He stood up and finished getting the rest of the dirt off of his clothes. Elias was equipped with a Roughspun Tunic, Footwraps, and a Woodcutter's Axe. And that was all he had on him for just a few hours ago he had broken out of the Imperial Prison in Cyrodiil. But Cyrodiil was behind him now because was now across the border and in Skyrim. Elias was very aware of the Civil War going on here but he didn't care. It was just good to be back in his homeland, or so he thought. Off into the Distance he saw a group of people walking down the path. Elias quickly bolted behind a tree, a rather large tree at that. He watched as they continued down the path.

"Imperials." he thought to himself.

There were serveral guys on horses and 2 of which were pulling carriages. As they got closer he could see who was in one of the carriages.

"They Actually Capture Ulfric." he said quietly, "Well by the Gods.".

Once they got Far enough ahead he thought he would follow them. Hiding behind tree after tree, they eventually approached the town of Helgen.

"What are they doing here?", he debated. one by one they started called out the prisoners on the list.

"Ralof of Riverwood.", said some brown haired Imperial. "Lokir of Rorikstead.", Elias glanced at the ground. "Wait...Who are you?" said the Imperial. Elias looked up in a flash thinking he had been spotted.

"Oliver Storm-Cloud." Said a dark Brown haired Nord also wearing a Roughspun Tunic and Footwraps.

"Captain, he's not on the list. What should we do?", asked the Imperial.

"On the list or not, he goes to the block!", exclaimed a heavily armored Imperial woman.

"That Bitch!", thought Elias, "I'm sure she'll get what she deserves, Id give it to her if i had weapons.". Elias continued to watch the Imperials and prisoners.

"I'm sorry. At least you'll be able to die here in your homeland.", said the other Imperial. They all proceeded to move forward towards the block.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. you murdered the High King of Skyrim and your actions have caused chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down!". exclaimed General Tullius. Then out of nowhere a Strange noise echoed through the mountains. Elias looked up but didn't see anything.

"Was that...no...it couldnt be.", thought Elias, "After All they all died years ago.". He continued to watch the beheading of a Stormcloak. "Those Bastards.", he said under his breath. Then the strange noise echoed again only this time closer. Elias Ignored it this time.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!", shouted the Captain. Oliver proceeded to step toward the block and got pushed down into the slot.

"BY THE NINE!", exclaimed Elias as a dragon flew from around the mountain and landed on the building next to the Headsman Block.

Elias stood up and dashed into the option direction as fast as he could. Not knowing or really caring what was going to happen to the others. After a good 30 minutes to an hour of running he finally reached Riften.

"No one here must know about the dragon attack." He Mumbled being careful not to say it to loud.

One Thing was clear to Elias though. If he was going to be walking around Skyrim he would need some weapons and armor. He as been a master of One Handed weapons, Archery, and Stealth since he was in his mid twenties he traveled all across Skyrim to train with the best for reasons unknown to except to him. He is usually a quiet and calm person unless your a Forsworn.

After a good few minutes walking around Riften, Elias decided he would buy something. He had been watching This man wearing fine clothes going on about his so called Falmer Blood Elixir. So naturally Elias was curious so he approached the man.

"What have you got there?" Elias asked

"My own creation. Falmer Blood Elixir, a miracle potion,", The man stated, "it gives you god-like powers!".

"Yea, well how much is it?" Elias said questioning its Authenticity.

"It can be yours for only 20 Septims!", the man exclaimed.

Elias didn't have a whole lot of money, he only had enough for a few nights in the inns and some food. Despite the lack of Gold Elias decided to try it. but he immediately regretted it, because it turned out to be a scam. He almost confronted the man about it be chose not to cause a scene. After all he just broke out of prison, and even though he is in Stormcloak territory doesn't mean he cant go back.

"Aww Damned Scam artist." he thought.

Now with only have 30 gold left he figured it was time to see if he could find some work, so he started asking around. There were a lot of jobs he could have took but most of them were he style of jobs.

"By the Nine, does no one here need a Mercenary or Assassin?" he asked himself under his breath.

But a Female Bosmer in fine clothes over heard this and walk up to him.

"Excuse me." she stated, "I over heard that you are looking for work. Is that correct?"

"Aye, Why?" asked Elias.

"Oh forgive me, I am Anuriel. I am the Stewardess of the Jarl, I thought i might be able to help you with you problem." She said

"Really, well what can i do for you?", Elias questioned

"The Jarl has put out a bounty on some bandits at the Rift Watchtower. If your Interested, you are welcome to take the job." Anuriel stated.

"It would be an honor." Elias said respectfully.

"Great!" Anuriel exclaimed while handing him the decree then proceed to walk away.


	2. Words From The Author!

Hi! Aiden here, I was thinking about uploading Elias' backstory about how he got in prison!...But I shall leave it up to you all! So just Write it in the reviews and let me know if you want to know the backstory or not! Its all up to you! All Suggestions will be appreciated! Thanks ~Aiden


End file.
